


吻火

by xiyun1019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, 伪骨科, 年上
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyun1019/pseuds/xiyun1019
Summary: 山河远阔，人间烟火，无一是你，无一不是你。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 17





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> *伪骨科，年上，魔法世界AU  
> *极度OOC注意，有点病歪歪的哈利，有毒脑洞慎入，本质狗血黄文

00

山河远阔，人间烟火，无一是你，无一不是你。

01

德拉科从壁炉里跨出来，一个家养小精灵在他抖动肩膀拍灰的片刻啪地一声出现在他身边。

他把大衣脱下来交给它，接过递来的手帕。“今天还好吗，多比？”

小精灵瑟缩着皱起了脸，原本就带着褶皱的脸看起来愈发滑稽：“哈，哈利少爷今天没有吃饭。对不起！都是多比的错……”

德拉科朝自责的小精灵挥了挥手，难掩脸上疲惫的神色。

“把晚饭准备好，剩下的交给我吧。”

金发男人在紧闭的门前定定地站了一会，抬手叩门。

没有回应。

“哈利，你在吗？”还是没有回应。

压了压门把手，果然是锁着的。德拉科叹口气，张开手掌贴上门锁下方的凹槽，缓缓把魔力注入。咔哒，锁开了。

他小心翼翼地走进去，尽量轻地关上门。房间里没有人影，几本书散落在地毯上，棉被委屈地蜷缩在某个床角。

推开露台的门，缩在躺椅上的人并没有回头。

“我不吃饭。”他说。

男人在他身边蹲下。十月底的凉风剐蹭着枝头的枯叶，已经有了萧瑟的寒意。他拉起毯子盖住男孩裸露的脚，用手裹起来。青年小小地挣动了一下，被他按住后便不再动。

“哈利。”

哈利依旧不看他，只攥着手里的一团折纸往躺椅里更缩进去了些。

“为什么又不吃饭？你知道我不可能每顿饭都陪在你身边。”

“我不饿而已。”

“……”德拉科挪着身子蹲到与黑发青年的头齐平的位置，“你今天不吃饭的话，明天就没有力气回戈德里克山谷了。”

哈利终于扬起头看了他一眼。“明天？”

“是的，今天30号了。”德拉科望向镜片后方迷雾一样的绿眼，落日的余晖在玻璃片上折出横斜色块，他握住对方垂下的手，“如果你想的话，我会和你一起去。”

哈利隔着镜片看了他一会，转开头去。“我不想吃饭。”他的声音比刚才低了些，哑哑的。

德拉科又挪了挪身子，另一只手从青年背后绕过去，穿过肩胛骨下方。“今天只有我们两个，爸爸妈妈出门了。”

“……没有别人了？”

德拉科摇头。手臂稍稍用力使对方靠着他坐起来了一些，他松开另一只手托住裹着毛毯的腿，“进去吧，嗯？”

哈利从鼻子里哼出一声，不情不愿地坐起来，任由高半个头的哥哥把自己半拉半抱地带回了房间里。

“德拉科？”

哈利被推进更衣间时忽然出声。被叫了名字的人嗯了一声，转身从衣柜里拿出一件皮绒外套。

圆框眼镜滑到了鼻尖，两汪澄亮的湖水清明一片。“可以以后都只有我们两个人吃饭吗？不算爸爸妈妈。”

德拉科给他披外套的手顿了顿。哈利注视着骨节分明的修长手指在自己颈口系好领口，而它的主人垂下眸子避开了他的目光。

“走吧。菜要凉了。”

哈利沉默着跟在金发男人身后走出房间，没有指出保温咒是所有家养小精灵都会的基本咒语。

他手里捏着的东西掉在地上，那是一只几乎变了形的手折纸鹤。

02

多比是马尔福家族的家养小精灵。

马尔福小少爷八岁那年，庄园里迎来了一位新的小主人，是那位大名鼎鼎的连家养小精灵都人尽皆知的“大难不死的男孩”，哈利·波特。从那时起的十几年，多比勤恳地负责兄弟俩的一切生活起居杂事。

少主告知他自己今天邀请了一位女士来庄园用餐。小精灵在门口迎接他们进主厅，那是位很端庄漂亮的小姐，多比不认得她，但家养小精灵自带的魔法系统识别出她属于纯血家族的魔力。

“多比，带罗尔小姐去餐厅。我一会就来。”德拉科脱下外衣，嘱咐着向庄园的西翼走去。

“是，德拉科主人。”

多比做了个领路的手势，罗尔小姐对他微微颔首，步履优雅地跟在他身后。

“马尔福先生和夫人是外出有事吗？”走廊上，女人小声问道。

“是的，老爷和夫人这几日不在庄园里，罗尔小姐。”

多比瞄到女人似乎暗自松了口气的表情，有些忐忑地望了眼西翼的方向。她大概还不知道，来马尔福庄园做客的女性要经受的最大“考验”，根本不是来自于上一任家主或家主夫人。

德拉科独自一人走进餐厅，在罗尔小姐身边坐下，神色隐隐透着些烦躁。

家养小精灵们开始上菜，罗尔注意到自己对面摆好了整套餐具位置上却还空着。她微皱起眉，过了开餐时间还不出现的人，想必是不怎么懂正餐礼仪。

盛着各色菜肴的碟盘飘在桌面上方一点的地方，一盘与精致的前菜们格格不入冒着热气的牛肉汤停在女人右手的正上方，下一秒冷不丁地急速下降。器皿与桌面碰撞的闷响吓得她失声惊呼起来，溅出的几滴浓稠汤汁淋在白嫩手背上，一旁的德拉科见状急忙抽出魔杖帮她处理，不停低声念着对不起。

一个脑袋从门后探出来：“嗨，我是不是错过了好几道菜？”

还在震惊中的罗尔抬起头，黑发绿眼的青年悠然自得地在她对面的位置落座，看起来完全没注意到餐桌上此刻的窘状。

她转头去看自己的男伴，德拉科脸色不怎么好看，他清清嗓子：“这是我弟弟，哈利·波特。哈利，这是安妮·罗尔小姐。”

这么说这就是那位传说中一岁多就打败了黑魔头的“救世主”了。罗尔知道波特小时候被马尔福家收养，德拉科也和她提起过今晚他弟弟可能会和他们一起用餐，但她没有想到这位别人口中的“救世主大人”竟然是……这样的。

黑发青年冲她挑眉点点头便算是问候，罗尔下意识抬起的手尴尬地在空中晾了几秒，不得不装作要拿东西随手拿回一块纸巾。青年十分随意地摆弄面前的餐具，随手拿起一盘菜就往嘴里夹，手边放着与正餐毫不搭调的南瓜汁，吊儿郎当的就差嘴里哼几声小曲。

就像个大摇大摆来打扰别人就餐的小混混。

德拉科的手搭在她手背上轻轻捏了捏，是道歉也是安抚。罗尔压下心中的不适感，把注意力转回主人位上的金发男人。他们聊着些不痛不痒的话题，哈利一直低头吃饭，好像对他们的谈话毫无兴趣。

擦拭手指时意外沾了满手背的水，罗尔讶异地看了眼突然间浸满水的餐巾，趁德拉科对付牛扒的功夫想叫家养小精灵。她转头的那一瞬间手边的酒杯却毫无征兆地翻倒在桌上，琥珀色的朗姆酒泼洒在洁白的花边袖口和胸前，玻璃与陶瓷碰撞的清脆声像石子扔进湖面，一时间整个空间鸦雀无声，连家养小精灵都停下了手中的工作。

“多比。”德拉科的声音听不出什么情绪，罗尔瞥他一眼又看到自己衣服的惨状，简直想找个地缝钻进去。

“对不起……”她尴尬地开口道歉，实际却匪夷所思，她刚才根本没有碰到那个杯子！她看了眼对面仿佛什么事都没发生似的青年，不舒服地整整袖口。

德拉科摇头制止了她的道歉：“最近餐桌魔法有些紊乱，希望你不介意，安妮。”

男人的话语让她平静下来。心上人不介意的话，就随它去吧。

后半顿饭进行得很平稳。就当罗尔以为不会再有什么不愉快时，她对面的青年放下了餐具，往椅背上一靠。

“抱歉，罗尔小姐，刚才是我失礼了。实在比较饿，请见谅。”他笑得人畜无害，那礼貌甜美的笑容却让女人本能地感到威胁。她搜肠刮肚地思寻着自己是不是曾经在哪里得罪过波特，但是一无所获，她确定自己之前根本都没当面见过这位“救世主”。

罗尔紧巴巴地对他生疏又客气地笑了笑，哈利勾起一边嘴角撑着下巴，目光从她的脸一直扫到手腕。他的目光让女人感觉芒刺在背，仿佛自己是件待审查的商品，而面前是个极端挑剔的买家。

“罗尔小姐是怎么和我哥哥认识的呀？”

“我和德拉科算是同事。”

罗尔瞥了眼德拉科，哈利使她心头无名火起坐如针毡，男友到这个地步还置若罔闻的反应让她感到委屈。

“您真是位美丽的女士。”哈利的表情似笑非笑，状似无意地瞥了眼从他说话起就一直沉默着的金发男人，“不过，好像还是上次那位身材丰满啊，你说是不是，哥哥？”

“哈利·波特！”

德拉科低沉的暴喝完全没唬到青年，他满不在乎地冲金发男人眨眨眼。

“难道不是吗？啊，让我想想，好像再之前那个更妩媚呢，是叫多丽丝还是什么的来着？看来你的口味越来越清奇了啊，哥哥。”最后一个词被他刻意咬出了重音，毫不掩饰讽刺意味。

德拉科站起来向女人伸出手，“安妮，我们——”

罗尔没等他说完就推开他的手，哭着夺门而出。

德拉科在原地站了一会，还是追了出去。

哈利垂下眼眸盯着手里的司康饼。每次都是这样。从眼底蒸腾而上的失望与悲伤，好像他干了什么伤天害理不可饶恕的事似的。

他狠狠地嚼了一口司康饼。

03

“我说了我不要！”

哈利暴躁地推开桌上的一堆照片和刊物，他对面的棕发女性吓得往后缩了缩，他懊恼地把自己摔回椅子里。

“对不起，敏，我不是故意朝你发火的……我只是真的完全不感兴趣。”

赫敏探身握住他的手。“纳西莎阿姨很担心你，我们也是。”

“也许你确实该试着出去走走了？多认识点朋友总不是坏事。”她见哈利抱着手臂不说话，便继续说了下去。

“我每周都会出门去见唱唱反调的编辑，或者出版社的人。”他是个自由撰稿人，随心所欲地写些想写的东西——反正他是哈利·波特，不用担心没人要他的作品。

赫敏看了他一眼，哈利不情不愿地停止了打哈哈，“梅林在上，我才二十三岁都不到，为什么要逼着我相亲？”

他最好的朋友之一沉默片刻，决定拿出杀手锏：“不管你信不信，伊莲娜是德拉科介绍的。哈利，就当是和人聊聊天吧，他也希望你多出去走走。”

果然，哈利一听到哥哥的名字头一下就抬起来了。他脸上闪过惊异、不可置信、难过和恼怒，最后归于平静。

“那让她来吧。这周六晚上，三把扫帚酒吧。”

——虽然其实也不是那么平静。

赫敏是个洞察力十分敏锐的聪明女孩，这些年来她多多少少也察觉出些自己好友和他名义上哥哥间的不同寻常，只是哈利不说，她也不好过问太多。

“对女孩子友好一点啊。”终于她还是忍不住叮嘱道。

哈利耸耸肩。赫敏默默地在心里叹气。她从一开始就不觉得这是个好主意，只是实在走投无路。

她真的希望有一天能看到哈利走出困住他的深渊。

女孩是个阳光漂亮的混血女巫。

她很敏锐，很快察觉到相亲对象的心不在焉事出何因。

“介意和我说说她吗？”她友好地对哈利微笑。

“……是‘他’。”

女巫没有表现出很惊讶的样子，只是微笑着鼓励他继续。

“他——他是个混蛋。”哈利扭头望向窗外沉重的雨幕，冰冷的水汽凝结在玻璃上，水珠划出一道歪扭的长痕。

他转回头，再次看向女巫褐色的眼眸：

“他是个混蛋，而我是个傻瓜。”

04

深秋的戈德里克山谷已是一片白雪皑皑。

风卷着雪花从街的另一头吹过来，哈利拉紧衣领缩了缩脖子。他站在那方小小的石碑前，静静地看着柔和的魔法光束从自己的冬青木魔杖尖泄出，在落雪的青灰色石碑前开出一簇洁白的百合花圈。

萧瑟的秋风勾起最后残存的落叶呼啸而过，哈利蹲下来，小心翼翼地抹去碑面上结了冰的雪渣，手指拂过凹陷的雕刻字体。

James Potter & Lily Potter

他闭上眼睛静默片刻，缓缓站起身来。几片细碎的东西从头上飘下，摊开在手心是彩色的透明糖纸。不远处的街道上漂浮着大大小小的南瓜灯，夕阳的余晖里孩子们身着奇装异服在糖果店铺间欢快地跑着。

万圣节到了。

山谷间低矮的房子连绵不绝，耸起的屋顶起起伏伏，像沉睡的巨龙。街道的尽头立着一尊雕塑，一对年轻的夫妻满怀爱意与决绝地注视着怀里的婴儿，与山谷中心戈德里克·格兰芬多勇武潇洒的雕像遥遥相对。即使是寒意来临比别处更早的季节，依然有零星的旅客模样的人们在雕像前驻足。

那是年轻的波特夫妇与他们的独子哈利·波特，人们为歌颂和纪念这对献出生命杀死了邪恶强大的黑巫师伏地魔的勇敢年轻人，而建造了这座雕像。那是二十多年前的事了。那个漆黑的夜晚，年仅一岁的哈利在鬼火样的刺眼绿光中永远地失去了他的父母。

从此，他成了别人口中“大难不死的男孩”，额上的闪电状伤疤成为魔法世界家喻户晓的标志，二十多年过去了，人们见到他偶尔还是会投来仰慕钦佩的目光，他们认为他是打败20世纪最恐怖黑魔头之一的英雄。

黑发青年的目光从远处收回，余光里身边的金发男人刚念完时间咒语，片片细碎雪花落在脸颊，他突然心生一股强烈的荒凉感。

“你回去吧，舞会快开始了。”他不急不缓地开口，“我自己会找地方住的。”

德拉科转头看他，灰蓝的眼里闪烁着焦灼与不确定的担忧。他嘴唇开合几下，似乎要说些什么，却又没能说出来。

“你去吧，我不用你陪。我不是十二岁的孩子了，德拉科。”

德拉科沉默片刻，叹着气把眼前固执地立着的人揽进一个拥抱：“抱歉。这次的邀请实在不方便推掉……晚上小心着凉。”

哈利把下巴搁在他肩膀上轻轻点了点。几秒后，德拉科松开手后退一步，他注视着金发男人幻影移形消失在空气中。没了怀抱的温度，周围的空气显得很冷，冷气嗖嗖地钻进衣服的空隙，哈利转身进了街道拐角的旅店。

旅店老板是老熟人了。每年的10月31日，哈利都会回到这里悼念自己的父母，偶尔住上一两天，一来二去，这位发须已经开始泛白的中年胖大叔也成了他的熟识。

大叔显然认出了他，热情地嘘寒问暖把他迎进了休息室。哈利捧着杯热可可坐在窗边，有一搭没一搭地听着大叔的絮絮叨叨，却不太提得起心情去应和。他垂眸注视着手心里泛黄的纸鹤发呆。

“对了，说起来我感觉有两三年没见过以前总是和你一起来的那个孩子了……他现在还好吗？”

老板突然的话题转变让哈利回过神来。“我想您说的是我哥哥德拉科。他……他很好。其实他每年都还会和我一起过来，今天也来了，十几分钟前刚走。”

“噢。”大叔脸上现出恍然大悟的神色，“我看他不跟你一块留宿了还以为他不来了。也对，马尔福家的孩子总是很忙，他现在是家主了吧？是不是也快结婚了？”

哈利微微点头，扯起一个勉强的微笑。

“挺好的，这个年纪了确实也该成家了。波特先生呢，有这方面打算吗？”

哈利摇了摇头，没有开口。

老板似乎没注意到他低落的心情，自顾自开启了另一个话题，哈利却不再有心思听他讲话，脑海中全是德拉科离开时空气中淡金色的漩涡。

他现在会在做什么呢，哈利托着腮悠悠地望着窗外随着天幕渐黑而升起的蜡烛，打扮得体的他一定已经成为万圣节舞会的全场焦点，也许那些上流社会的名媛小姐们都已为他的英俊和绅士做派所倾倒，摆手弄姿只为求得他一回眸。也许他正挽着一位优雅美丽的女士翩翩起舞，也许那位女士正好就是他的心上人。

哈利闭上了眼。德拉科喜欢女孩。而他就算喜欢男孩，也不可能爱上和自己一起生活了近二十年的弟弟。

*

无论在麻瓜还是巫师届，“Trick or Treat”都是每年万圣节孩子们最热爱的保留节目。孩子们挨家挨户地敲门，穿着稀奇古怪的衣服笑嘻嘻地讨要糖果，连旅店里的客人也不放过。

哈利发完了口袋里最后一颗糖果，送走最后一批没要到糖的捣蛋鬼时已经筋疲力尽。木门再一次被扣响，他笈着拖鞋无奈地拉开门，门外却不是来要糖的孩子。

金发男人站在门口，长袍落了一身雪，里边是还没来得及换掉的华丽礼服。哈利愣了片刻，把他拉进来关上门。

“你……晚会结束了？”

德拉科摇头。他在壁炉旁的单人沙发上坐下，疲惫地揉揉太阳穴：“我想了想还是不太放心你。而且最近两三年都没怎么陪过你，所以……”他抬起头，眼里有些歉疚的神色。

哈利无言地点了下头。随后他转头看到身后的床。

德拉科注意到他四处考量的目光，从沙发上站起来，“不用麻烦了，变形咒容易弄坏东西，我们挤一张床就行了——你不介意吧？”

哈利说不上来自己介意还是不介意。德拉科把他的沉默默认为赞同，走进洗漱间换好睡袍，拉开棉被躺了进去。他在被窝里向哈利招手，哈利在原地站了一会，在心里咒了几句他自己都不清楚意味的脏话，也爬上了床。

德拉科坐起来握住哈利的脚掌，从兜里掏出一个小瓶子，指尖沾了些淡黄色的药膏抹在他苍白的脚踝和膝弯上。

“你怎么还带着这东西，它又没什么用……”哈利小声嘟哝着，在瞥到金发男人的表情后噤声。德拉科总是坚信坚持治疗他的伤就可能彻底痊愈，但哈利知道那不过是个美好的愿望罢了。从两年多前从扫帚上摔下去的那一刻起，他就已经注定无法再像以前一样在天空中自由自在地翱翔。

德拉科收起药瓶关了灯，把哈利也一起拉进了被窝。“睡吧。”

他的声音沉沉的，带着奔波一路的疲惫。不一会儿，哈利便听到身后的呼吸逐渐变得悠长、平稳。

他低头看了眼腰间搭着的手臂，在窗玻璃上壁炉火焰的剪影中闭上了眼。

今晚该失眠了。

05

哈利已经记不清德拉科有多久没抱着自己入睡过了。也许从他毕业后开始，也许更早。

他依赖这个哥哥，依赖得过分，从很小的时候起。

六岁那年，一位胡须花白的老人和衣着得体气质高贵的一家子出现在女贞路4号的门口，从德思礼家带走了在此寄住五年多饱受偏见与欺凌的黑发男孩。一头金发整齐地梳在脑后的德拉科是哈利见到的第一个同龄小巫师，在六岁的小哈利眼中仿佛从天而降的天使。

当然，德拉科·马尔福才不是什么小天使。非要说的话，那时候的他更像个小恶魔。

在麻瓜世界长大的哈利在他眼里像个小白痴，哈利拥有魔力却对魔法一窍不通，总是睁着双绿色的大眼睛愣愣地看着他，八岁小男巫德拉科觉得他简直蠢得无药可救。但不管如何嫌弃，偌大的冷清庄园里多了个永久玩伴的诱惑还是很大的。德拉科教他基本的魔法世界常识，带他骑儿童飞天扫帚、玩魁地奇，也会耍恶作剧捉弄他，把他弄得浑身狼狈不堪，自己却在一旁大笑。

逐渐地，德拉科不再像个小恶魔了。他依然会捉弄哈利，但他也会在自己的几个玩伴带着些许奚落嘲笑哈利时站到他身前，告诉他们不可以这样嘲笑他弟弟。

从那时起，德拉科真正成为了他的哥哥，成了会护着他会照顾他的大哥哥。

他是马尔福家族史上绝无仅有的养子。

别人口中马尔福家收养他是抱着攀附名利的目的也好，马尔福夫妇对他好只是作秀也好，哈利知道其中或许有些真实的成分，但他全都不在意。对他来说，德拉科注视他时的温情不假，待他如同亲生弟弟般不假，就足够了。

德拉科对他的包容近乎是溺爱的。年少时，青春期的男孩们总是为了一些鸡毛蒜皮的事情吵架，但德拉科永远会是先找弟弟和解的那个；成年后一切如旧，即使这些年面对逐渐变得阴郁又喜怒无常的他，德拉科也依旧拥有无限耐心，依旧在无限地纵容他。

只是这种无条件的纵容无法改变兄弟两人渐行渐远的事实。

不知从何时起，哈利觉得德拉科离他越来越远了。或许是十六岁那年德拉科从霍格沃茨毕业走上社会而他还在读书，或许是十八岁他选择了与“高贵”搭不上边的职业竞技，而德拉科已是威森加摩最年轻的助理，或许是二十岁后他闭门不出，而德拉科成为魔法世界上流社会新一辈中必不可少的重要人物。

又或许只是他那不可言说的情感在作祟。

二十岁一场震惊海外的球场意外夭折了他原本一片光明的魁地奇生涯，也葬送了他开朗自在的灵魂。再多亲朋好友的安慰与陪伴都不管用，仿佛内心的一角永久地塌陷了，年纪轻轻的他抱着残破的身躯缩在清冷的庄园里，阳光逐渐从他的世界里消失，长时间的阴影充当绝望的养料，任由那些见不得光的情愫如同火烧野草般疯狂生长。

德拉科离他那么近，又离他那么远。

06

雷雨阵阵的夏夜是闷热的。黏腻的汗水混着黄油啤酒，淌出炽热的河流，月明星稀，晚风簌簌。

十五岁的哈利被半夜的惊雷从梦中摇醒，湿热的空气网似的裹住他，清风亲吻粘着冷汗的皮肤。黏黏的皮肤下有什么在躁动，雨后春笋一样想要破土而出。

少年喘气平复过快的心跳，分不清是冷是热的汗珠从额角滚落，只觉如同被扔进了蒸炉浑身不对劲。想要翻身的愿望被压制，一只手从身后横在腰际，他动了动身子却没能挣开。低头，睡梦中单薄衣料被皱巴巴地撩起，一时间肌肤相亲的认知像被置于放大镜下，无比清晰。

从小到大，哈利和德拉科在同一张床上一起睡过无数次，睡相极差的他甚至经常趴在哥哥肚子上醒来，手脚交缠互抢棉被都再正常不过。可这一刻，当哈利过分清楚地感知到颈后若有若无的吐息和脊骨处抵着的一团温热，他知道有什么东西变得不一样了。

德拉科搂着他睡得香沉，随着呼吸一起一伏的胸膛和他支棱起的肩胛骨相触又分开，有关身后人的画面一帧帧跳进哈利的脑海，看不见实体，形象却随着他逐渐急促的呼吸愈发鲜明。

他的哥哥已经十七岁了。他的哥哥是成年巫师了。

十七岁的少年，也许已不能再称为少年，抽条的骨架渐渐显露出成熟男性的特征，舒展的骨骼勾勒利落有力的躯干线条，精实的肌肉铺出完美的肌理，突出的喉结上下滚动吐出低沉的声线，原本就冷厉的脸部更加锋利，德拉科在成长，成长为一个男人，痕迹鲜明瞩目。懵懂的少年从未注意过的这些变化，此刻像一把重锤击在哈利未经人事的稚嫩神经上。

交叠的身体间升腾起的奇异的热气，混沌的荷尔蒙在空气中炸开，哈利不由自主地喘着向后靠去。

臀部吻上身后人腿间鼓胀的瞬间，呻吟不可抑制地从濡湿的嘴角溢出。梅林。那团东西就算在半蛰伏的状态下也十分可观，哈利咬着嘴唇，初次近距离接触其他男性的隐私器官带来的感觉让他无所适从，血液刹不住车地在跳动的血管里奔腾，像夏日烤肉的炭火在体内炸开。

兄弟十几载，哈利早就看遍德拉科全身上下每一寸皮肤，而发育带来的变化让他惊奇，紧张，又兴奋。他忍不住在脑海里描摹正顶着自己屁股那东西的轮廓，皮肤被翻涌而上的羞耻感蒸得滚烫。

我在做什么？微弱热气扫过后颈，德拉科在梦中咂咂嘴，哈利战栗着缩起身子，害怕又羞愧。我也是男孩子……我这样做是对的吗？……德拉科醒了怎么办？他会不会觉得我是变态……

一声变了调的惊喘漏出唇瓣，股间抵着的巨物起了些变化，顶出来的灼热隔着内裤薄薄的布料压进腿间的缝隙，黑发少年难堪地举起手臂挡住脸。

他是个男孩子，他应当喜欢女孩，他不该像只发情的兔子蹭自己哥哥的私处，可十五岁的男孩哪是生理本能的对手，年轻的身体在汹涌又毫不讲理的青涩情潮前溃不成军。

窗外的萤火影影绰绰，翻飞的重影里哈利看到自己的眼睛，陌生的情绪像燃烧的森林蔓延，覆盖整个世界。

德拉科依旧沉沉地熟睡着，唯有不太规则的呼吸昭示身体的变化。哈利难以自禁地往后蹭动，臀缝又热又湿，掌心握住下身紧绷之处毫无章法地揉弄，少年含糊压抑的喘息闷在薄被里，他的脑子是一锅浆糊，他的身体像炽热的岩浆一样融化，变成绵软的一滩水。

这怀抱像火，而他是扑火的飞蛾，明知还要故犯。

一切在满帘的月光下无所遁形。

睡眠中时深时浅的吐息与短促的喘息编织成隐秘的小夜曲，哈利夹紧腿发出满足的叹息。小夜曲戛然而止，睡梦中的人翻了个身，少年的呼吸随之屏住，浑身紧绷，寂静的黑夜里心脏在胸腔疯狂地跳动。

绵长的吐息再次响起，哈利枕着满身黏湿的汗水侧过脸，半透明的乳白月光沐浴高挺的鼻梁锋利的眉骨，亲吻翕动的睫毛垂落的发丝，勾勒出马尔福少主睡梦中平静柔和的英俊脸庞。

哈利盯着近在咫尺微微开合的薄唇，不由自主失了神。

黑夜的蝉鸣与草木交错的沙沙声中，他听到自己如雷的心跳声。

那一晚，哈利梦到了他的哥哥。

清晨，灰蓝眸子里善意的调笑目光烧得他满脸通红，顾不得下身的黏腻感逃也似的蹿进了卫生间。

我们哈利也长大了啊，梦到哪个小姑娘了嗯？德拉科带着笑意的声音飘进耳中，一门之隔的哈利失语地盯着内裤上白色的粘稠液体，心里像有无数头巨龙在跳舞。

他怎么说得出口——第一次梦遗的梦境，是他哥哥勃起的阴茎。

07

“哈利！”

红发女孩兴冲冲地跑过来，哈利放好火弩箭接过她手中的水杯，随手拿球服擦了擦额角的汗水。“谢谢，金妮。”

“没事，顺手的事。明天你去不去霍格莫德呀？”

“去呀，不过我不会跟着他们俩的。”哈利挠挠头发笑起来。赫敏和罗恩互相偷偷看对方已经快一整个学年了，他才不要去当千瓦的大灯泡。

两个好朋友也不是没有旁侧敲击地向哈利打探过对方的心思，还顺带关心了一下他自己的情感生活。各方面条件都不错的哈利当然不乏追求者，他面前的女孩就是一个代表，好友罗恩的小妹妹活泼美丽，是无数男孩的梦中情人。哈利不会拒绝女孩们的邀约，但除此之外也不会有进一步进展，他从不和人正式约会。

但是对于金妮来说，这没什么。哈利同意和她一起逛霍格莫德是个良好的开端，她有信心能慢慢让他喜欢上自己。

哈利没想到会在霍格莫德碰到自己的哥哥。

不过本来就是周末，魔法部的实习生也是有假期的，加之德拉科本来就爱吃甜食，出现在蜂蜜公爵糖果店再正常不过了。

哈利开心地跑过去扑在青年背上：“猜猜我是谁～”

德拉科被他吓了一跳，而后很快放松下来。“不知道啊，是哪只蠢狮子又不看路撞上来了？”

他笑着转过身，在哈利头发上揉了一把。黑发少年冲他做着鬼脸吐舌头，凑到他手边的篮子旁。

“有想要的东西吗？我一起把钱付了吧。”

哈利摇摇头，扒拉着篮子里各式各样的糖果和甜品，比比多味豆、巧克力蛙、果冻鼻涕虫、蜂蜜太妃糖、还有粉色椰子冰糕。“你怎么买这么多，吃得完吗？这个冰糕我怎么从来没见你吃过……”

他的话戛然而止在一头褐色的长发里。

和他差不多高的女孩儿亲昵地挽着德拉科的手臂，仰头冲他笑得甜美。

后来在糖果店里发生了什么他已经记不清了。金妮找到他，他和哥哥告别，走出蜂蜜公爵，脑海被德拉科和那个女孩温情对视的画面占满。

金妮没想过这次“约会”会如何浪漫，但她也没想到会是这样的发展。哈利毫不犹豫地带她走进了帕笛芙夫人茶馆，这个他从未和任何女孩一起踏足的情侣约会胜地，却全程没有给过她一个正眼。

她的心上人像着了魔的人偶目不转睛地盯着茶馆另一头的一对男女，魂不守舍，其中淡金发的青年只要是熟识哈利·波特的人都不会认错——他的哥哥，德拉科·马尔福。

如果说此前对哥哥的暗恋像一团美丽却脆弱如纸的粉红泡沫包裹着哈利，目睹哥哥和女友亲密互动就是一块尖利的石头，毫不留情地击碎了它。

包裹着他的泡沫化成无数片小块，沾染了空气中的杂物颗粒，变得甜蜜又苦涩。

散落的泡沫碎屑在他身上扎根发芽，自顾自地茁壮生长，随着时间的流逝愈发地脱离轨道失去控制。

08

失去在高空疾驰的权利仿佛掏空了他一半的灵魂。长时间的独处赋予他过多胡思乱想的空间，这一切都成了点燃沉睡森林的催化剂。

他总是梦到哥哥，梦到哥哥自慰的场景，梦到哥哥勃起的、紫红色的粗长阴茎。

他想触碰它，想用湿润的口腔包裹住它，想用舌唇舔吻它上面的每一条青筋，想被它释放的灼热浇灌，想被它撑开、填满、彻底占有。

无数个夜晚他偷偷溜进哥哥的卧室，在床边注视那内裤中鼓起的一团，只是看着就会起生理反应，连屁股也会变湿。梅林知道他有多想拽下那碍事的内裤，对那被包裹的巨物为所欲为。

他发了疯似的想要占有哥哥的阴茎，他想让它为自己而勃起，只为自己而勃起。他想要他的哥哥。

他学会了自慰，学会偷偷买最大号的按摩棒塞到屁股里，想象那是哥哥在操他，用那硕大的、硬挺的性器填满自己空虚的后穴。他在每一次高潮时咬着舌头把哥哥的名字吞进口腔。

他知道这也许是病态的，他也是男生，他还是德拉科名义上的弟弟，但他根本控制不住。

他在吻火。

然而狂欢过后留下的只是一地空虚，德拉科是他求而不得的禁忌苹果，他的哥哥不会爱上他，他千百遍满含炽热的注视不可能得到相同的回应，哥哥只会是他永远欲罢不能的罂粟，唾手可得却又永隔深渊。

德拉科终有一天会牵起一个女孩的手，在满堂的祝福下步入婚姻的殿堂，从此消失在他的生命中。也许旁人看来他们依旧会是情比金坚的兄弟，可于他来说，在德拉科为另一个女孩戴上戒指的那一刻，他的一切就死去了。德拉科终有一天将会不再属于他——而他甚至从来没有真正拥有过他。

他无法自禁地嫉妒那个幸运的女孩，那个将要抢走他哥哥的女孩，那个可以和德拉科做爱、为他生育后代的女孩。他一想到金发男人压在另一个人身上情动的画面就觉得要疯了，嫉妒像被施了黑魔法的烈火燃烧着他的身心，又在德拉科望向别人的目光中被浇灭，枯萎的荆棘利刃般扎开抽动的心脏。那样温柔的目光曾经是他一人独有的。

于是他开始无理取闹，所有哥哥带回家过的女孩都有可能是未来的那个幸运女孩，所以他对每一个都没有好脸色，他用恶作剧捉弄她们，想尽办法让她们难堪，把她们从马尔福庄园气走，或者更理想地，把她们彻底从德拉科身边赶走。

满身的少年意气与锋芒在经年的流水中被他浓烈又无望的爱意逐渐磨平，他不再是曾经无忧无虑意气风发的“黄金男孩”，他只是一个再普通不过的年轻男孩，一个永远也无法得到心上人的可怜家伙。

他在哥哥眼里看到日渐消瘦的自己，逐渐失去神采的自己，变得偏执骄纵的自己，他再也不是从前的自己了，可他已经无法回头。

德拉科不是不知道他对他女伴们的恶意，可他从来没因此责备过他。除去在对方面前为维护脸面的那些呵斥，他的哥哥只会一次又一次用无奈的、受伤的目光望着他，深邃的灰眼里写满无声的请求，和失望。

每当德拉科这样看着他的时候，哈利就没由来地想哭，他觉得自己悲哀又卑微，他好几次都想问他，如果我乖巧一点的话，你愿意爱我吗？你愿意像爱女人那样爱我，愿意把勃起的阴茎塞到我的嘴里或者身体里吗？你愿意吗？

他也曾想过自己是否只是个情欲无法得到满足的同性恋者，才会对自己哥哥的性器有这样狂热的执着。于是他去买同性向的巫师杂志，翻过页面上成百上千的赤裸男模，偷偷看男人和男人性交的影片。可惜结果令人失望又是意料之内，他根本没法对其他任何人的裸体有反应，激情的交媾画面远没有哥哥只穿内裤的样子让他的身体感到兴奋。

他无药可救了。


	2. 下

09

德拉科坐在床边平复呼吸，从床头抓起打火机点燃一支烟。

床上的女人已沉沉地睡去，而他却毫无睡意。低头，刚释放过的性器软软地垂在胯间，前端吐着些清液。

他别过脸去，猛然吸入的烟草呛得他干咳起来。他胯间的这东西，它最近越来越不对劲了。或者说，其实从几年前起，它就开始不听从他的意志了。

它会不听从他意志地勃起，却又在某些时候提不起一点精神，都是在一些他极端不想要的场景下。

他曾发现过哈利偷偷用一种痴迷的目光注视着它，那段记忆直到现在回想起来还是让他脸上发热。也许他的弟弟在羡慕他，平心而论，完全勃起时超过八英尺算是个傲人的尺寸了，而他虽然不想但也承认它很粗，形状也不错，放到色情片里就是大众最喜欢的那种性器，同为男性的哈利想变得像他一样很正常。但尽管如此，被一起生活了近二十年的弟弟直愣愣地盯着生殖器看，还是让他感到了前所未有的尴尬。

更尴尬且让他害怕的是，哈利的目光竟然会让他感到下腹发热，血液不听使唤地往那里涌去，蛰伏的阴茎被唤醒般想要抬起头来。

他会因为弟弟的目光而起生理反应，这把他吓坏了。

这一定是因为自己还年轻的身体荷尔蒙分泌过剩，没有经验的他对什么样的刺激都很敏感，这是正常的现象，他想，随着年龄增长就不会这样了。

可好几年过去了，事情并没有完全按着他想象的发展。他和女人们待在一起时当然会情动，可有些时候，当他完全勃起或是射精的那一瞬间，为他呻吟的女人形象会莫名其妙地模糊，他的眼前会闪过一双明亮的绿眸。这双眼睛德拉科永远也不会认错，它那么澄明透亮而美丽，就如同它的主人一样是世间的宝物。

他烦躁地摁灭了烟头。

不安稳的睡眠在临近清晨时被打断。

哈利在酒吧醉得不省人事，和他待在一块的女巫不清楚他还住不住在马尔福庄园，也问不出别的地址，无奈之下只得用守护神给哈利身边的人里自己唯一熟悉的德拉科发去了求救信息。

他赶到三把扫帚酒吧时，整个酒吧里只剩下一看就要嗨到天亮的几个人，趴在吧台边一动不动的哈利，和坐在他身旁一筹莫展的年轻女巫。德拉科小跑过去把哈利揽进自己怀里，歉疚地对女巫笑笑：“谢谢，伊莲娜。抱歉，他有时候有点没轻没重的。”

伊莲娜微笑，摆手表示别客气不算什么，神色却难掩疲惫。她跟德拉科作了简单的告别，跨出酒吧的门时回头看了他一眼，接着消失在空气中。那一眼中有什么东西让德拉科本能地随之感到一阵哀伤，但他无心细究，眼下最要紧的是靠在他胸前正从昏睡中慢慢转醒的家伙。

朦胧的绿眼在打架的眼皮下时隐时现，哈利抓着德拉科袍子的领口不放手，又不肯从卡座里起来。

“该死的马尔福……真的太讨厌了。”他嘟嘟哝哝地，金发男人动作顿了顿，继续把他的手臂抬起来绕在自己脖子后面：“你还在14岁呢，嗯？该穿越回来了，小醉猫。”

哈利不吭声了，但也没有配合德拉科的意思，垂着头像软骨动物一样由他摆弄。德拉科费了不少力气才把他抱起来，从酒吧走向幻影移形的地点。

哈利一路上都很安静。脚踩落叶水坑的啪嗒声伴着起伏的呼吸，夜晚的凉风携着前半夜大雨的水气刮过脸颊，德拉科把罩在青年身上的袍子又拉紧了点。

“我真的好讨厌你啊德拉科……你马上就要离开我了……”

哈利突然的小声啜泣几乎被寒风吹散，胸口传来的震动混着些潮潮的湿意。

德拉科叹息一声，搂紧他随从显形回了马尔福庄园。

10

德拉科把哈利带回房间，帮他洗漱完换好衣服，给他喝下醒酒魔药，再把浑身绵软的人塞进被窝里。

窗外的天幕已经开始泛白，浅淡光芒染亮了远处天际的云彩。快六点了，再过一两小时该上班了。

他弯下腰掖了掖被角，起身准备离去时被抓住了袖口。

“别走。”哈利的声音小得几乎听不见，嘶哑又低沉，“我好冷。”

德拉科握住死死拉着他衣角的手，黑发青年在棉被中缩成一团，仿佛一只受惊的小猫。他眼里已没了一小时前的迷糊醉意，清明的眼底盛着满钵挣扎。

“你不要走好不好。”

如果你希望的话，德拉科心想。

其实对哈利而言并不存在“希望”这回事。他甚至不需要说“我希望……”，只要从哈利嘴里说出来的话，无论跟着的是什么，都会去做的吧。

看看那双眼睛吧，梅林啊。

他永远无法对眼角泛红带着哭腔的弟弟说不。

于是他拿来羽毛笔和便条给魔法部写了请假条，即使这天下午原定有一场他要出席的审判会。司长可能的问责，就等明天再说吧。德拉科把信笺绑上猫头鹰的脚，坐回床边，手指小心翼翼地将哈利额前汗湿打卷儿的黑发别到耳后。

哈利抓住他的手，发出小小的一声满足的咕噜声，合上眼。不一会，呼吸节奏便转为沉稳绵长。

德拉科静静地注视他熟睡的弟弟，哈利的脸色比以往更加苍白，眼底的阴影拉垮上翘的眼角，像是累得虚脱了。他蜷缩起来的身躯似乎比记忆中更加消瘦，整个人看起来憔悴又脆弱。

德拉科一时间无法将眼前的哈利和他印象中那个明亮的少年联系在一起。

他的弟弟好像一直应该是快乐的，自在的，在他的羽翼下奔跑跳跃如同精灵。

八岁初见，德拉科怎么也无法相信，那个连魔法是什么都不知道的穿着破烂且不合身衣服的小屁孩，竟然就是他在床边故事里听了一整个童年的“大难不死的男孩”。幻想破灭的马尔福小少爷失望透顶，他实在不明白爸爸妈妈为什么会要把这么一个小白痴接回家抚养，这可一点都不马尔福。

然而随着时间流逝，变得越来越不马尔福的人成了他。

那黑发绿眼的男孩天真率直，活泼开朗，像一轮跃动的小太阳，就那样猝不及防地翻滚进他的世界，从此他的人生有了另一条并行的双轨。他的弟弟是个波特，他身上的一切与马尔福截然不同，哈利颠覆了他对许多事物的认知，他却无法自持地被男孩耀眼的活力所吸引。

哈利灿烂如阳的笑容，那对撒满星空的弯弯笑眼，德拉科愿意用一切去守护它们。

“德拉科？”

门外的女声把他从冥想中拉回现实。他小心翼翼地把沉沉睡着的哈利在床上安置好，起身关好门。

“没什么事，看你没和利亚一起来吃早饭想着你大概在这里。”纳西莎瞥了眼紧闭的房门，“…他睡了？”

德拉科点点头。“跟你上次让我给他介绍的那女孩喝了一整晚。”

纳西莎看起来挺高兴的：“挺好的。对了，小龙啊，你是下个月升威森加摩的正式成员，对吗？”

“是的，妈妈。”

“嗯。你跟利亚的事可以考虑起来了，也差不多了。我们下周末去拜访格林格拉斯，你有空的吧？”

德拉科幅度很小地点了点头。他望着母亲高兴离去的背影，缓缓垂下眼帘。

11

哈利看着面前的人皱起眉。

他费了点劲把“怎么又是你”咽回了肚子里。

阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯，哈利在霍格沃茨的同级同学，这半年来马尔福庄园的常客。他看了眼女人身边站着的一对打扮正式的中年夫妻，不满的嗤笑差点就压不住喉口脱口而出。

很好，果然该来的还是来了。

德拉科注意到哈利不怎么好看的脸色，下意识伸手想安抚他，却被直接打开了。幸亏这一切都在别的人的视觉盲区中发生，德拉科看了眼身边的弟弟，嘴唇抿成一条线。

晚餐进行得枯燥却平稳。

哈利死死盯着阿斯托利亚，女人全程面不改色地食用盘中的食物，一旁的马尔福夫妇与格林格拉斯夫妇相谈甚欢，而德拉科隔几分钟就往他这里看一次。

哈利被他看得无比烦躁，德拉科自以为掩饰得很好，但哈利根本不需要看就知道他在想什么。

那灰蓝眼里的警惕和忧心让他感到厌烦。操他妈的，哈利心想，我到底在做什么？

格林格拉斯是个难搞的女人，他想。

他盯着她在前方与德拉科并排前行的背影，想起过去多次无功而返的作弄。

这个女人很能忍，也很敏锐。她看向他的目光没什么波澜，但哈利从中看得到隐藏很深的怜悯。她知道他的心思。但她不会让他如愿。

她在告诉他，别想了，你哥哥迟早都是我的，放弃吧，你看，我们都要订婚了。

他看着前方的女人在惊呼中被倒挂在空中，无声的蝙蝠精咒卷在舌尖，因手臂上的抓痛感被迫中断。

“哈利！”

德拉科不可置信的责备目光化成点燃火药库的星火，吻火多年的积郁燃成熊熊烈火，哈利暴躁地甩开抓在手臂上的手，爆裂的玻璃器皿发出刺耳声响，他在所有人震惊的视线下冷笑起来。

“看着我做什么？我可不讲纯血那套礼仪。我是个波特，不是马尔福。”

转身离去的刹那，他飘到金发男人脸上一闪而过的错愕与受伤，心头涌起报复的快感，在灼烧般的疼痛中犹似冰火两重天。

伤敌八百，自损一千。

“德拉科。”

卢修斯的声音比冰更冷，被唤名字的人对上父亲毫无温度的视线，不自在地撇开脸去。

你该停下了，卢修斯在警告他，看看你把那家伙惯成什么样子了，你要给家族蒙羞吗？

马尔福从不做对自己无益的事。德拉科知道父母收养哈利的目的，“救世主”的价值早在几年前就已见底，出事后日渐古怪的他更是不招父亲待见，德拉科很清楚这个家里只剩下他一直在纵容他的弟弟，所有的劝告都是无用功，他在哈利面前永远毫无原则。

过去的女伴们离开时无一例外地提到他对哈利的态度，你弟弟重要还是我重要？他总是看着她们离去，在心里默默告诉自己，我只是在爱情与亲情之间选择了亲情。

“抱歉，马尔福先生，”格林格拉斯先生开口了，不知是对卢修斯还是德拉科，“我想我的女儿不应在未来丈夫家里受到这样的待遇。那位……”

“抱歉失礼。不需担心，格林格拉斯先生。”卢修斯的声音平缓无起伏，“我相信我儿子会处理好的。”

如果目光可以作剑，他已经千疮百孔了。德拉科低头看阿斯托利亚挽着他的手臂，女人纤细的中指上戴着闪亮的新戒指。

亲情，爱情，婚姻。一团乱麻。

*

门口传来很轻的吱呀一声。

哈利没有回头，他在想为什么自己还没有调整魔力检测门锁的开放权限，为什么他还在允许那个人随时随地地进入自己的房间——只要他想。

他感觉到德拉科走近了，在他床边坐下，也许在犹豫该不该在这里叹气。

“你找我做什么？”

他当然知道德拉科来找自己做什么。

“哈利……”

德拉科柔声的呼唤被他毫不客气地打断：“不要那样叫我！”哈利猛地回过头，直起上半身往床角挪。他哥哥又在用那种眼神看他，但他受够了。

“你要结婚了关我什么事？你在嘲笑我没有女朋友是吗？还是在嘲笑我竟然相信你说不会离开我？”

“怎么可能？哈利你听我说——”

“我听你说什么？繁琐的传统纯血巫师婚礼仪式？你是怎么不可自拔地爱上我的同学？你们是如何的恩恩爱爱？抱歉我都没有任何兴趣。”

“……”德拉科沉默了一会，“哈利，我不知道你到底对阿斯托利亚有什么意见……或者对我有什么意见，但是你能说出来吗？算我求你。”

“你是不是真的要和她结婚了？”

“……是订婚了，但——”

“那你为什么还要待在我的房间里？你现在不是应该跟那个女人在一起吗？你不是应该正把你粗长的肉棒塞到那女人的身体里吗？你在这里干嘛？”

“你——！”德拉科的脸比烤熟的辣椒还红，不知道是被气的还是因为哈利粗俗的用词而尴尬的更多，他盯着哈利一脸不可置信，好半天才找回言语的能力。

“你简直不可理喻！”他扔下这句话，随着一声门摔上的巨响消失在了哈利面前。

好吧，哈利盯着房门默默地想，现在他真的要去操那个女人了。他妈的。大骗子。

12

书房的门被推开，金发女人走进来。

“婚礼下周就要举行了，你看伴郎的人选是不是……”

德拉科放下羽毛笔。“我说了我只要哈利当伴郎。其他所有都随你们了，就这一点要求不能满足我么？”

“但他……”阿斯托利亚瞥了眼男人的神情后止住话头，“好吧。”

她绕到桌子后方吻了吻他的脸颊，“别太累了，早点休息。”

德拉科把烟头点燃又熄灭。

哈利已经一周没出过房门了。他也不让任何人进他的房间。或许德拉科还能进得去，但他不敢尝试。

他没有勇气抬起手按上门锁处的魔力检测装置。他不知道自己到底在害怕什么，害怕输入魔力后亮起红色的警告拒绝光束，害怕再次被弟弟恶言相向，还是害怕那双澄明如镜的绿眼。

德拉科靠在门上，抬起手挡住了眼。

连接着他和哈利的那条细线总在越变越脆弱，如今已是弹指即破。他不敢拨开包裹着它的迷雾，他怕一旦云开雾散，哈利就会随风而去，离他而去。

“Master？”多比出现在他眼前，看起来有些紧张。

“格林格拉斯小姐请您去一趟南翼的服饰间。”

德拉科揉揉眼睛。“好。”

13

镜子里的人一头柔顺的金色长发，蜷曲的长睫毛下海蓝的双眸明亮动人，白皙脸蛋透着水嫩光泽和健康的微红，一袭深蓝长裙尽显女性凹凸有致的迷人曲线。

他盯着镜面久久不能回神。

心脏狂跳如雷，一种紧张又窒息的感觉从脚底蔓延而上，哈利颤抖着抬起手，陌生的纤细手指与镜像无缝亲吻，嘴唇痉挛似的颤动起来。

“利亚？”

德拉科的声音隔着门冷不丁响起，熟悉的声音把他从从白日梦拉回了现实世界，哈利听着那声呼唤里的温柔忽然就站不住了，膝盖一软蹲在了地上，视线在快速涌出的液体中模糊。

太可笑了。

他几乎是仓皇地从房间的另一扇门逃了出去，跑进自己房间用力地疯狂撕扯身上的衣物和发饰，眼泪水库泄洪般涌出。

为无望的爱情，为在痴狂的爱意前卑微到尘埃里的自己。

他都做了些什么啊。看看这个满眼血丝苍白得吓人的家伙吧，他竟然喝了复方汤剂欲图假扮成哥哥的未婚妻。

他变得如此面目全非，连他自己都认不出来了。

*

德拉科蹲下来，指尖沾起发灰的浓稠液滴。

服饰间里男式长裤和女式衬衫内衬散落一地，几根长长的金色发丝混杂其中。

他站在哈利的房间门口，捻动指尖粘稠的液体和发丝。门内有压抑的啜泣声，如此心碎，如此绝望，如此恨而无能。

德拉科久久地站在门前，直到另一端的哭声渐渐归于平静，他仍然一动不动。

原来，原来是这个意思。我真的要离开他了，他想。

*

1996年6月，霍格沃茨七年级学生毕业前夕。

斯莱特林的地窖门为一个穿着格兰芬多校服的学生打开，来人坦然自若地走进公共休息室又走向男寝区，与之擦肩而过的斯莱特林学生们早已见怪不怪，摆上调侃的笑和他打招呼。

走廊尽头的寝室门被推开，德拉科惊讶地抬起头。“哈利？”

黑发格兰芬多往他的四角大床上一躺：“还没到宵禁呢，再说罗恩不会管我的。”

德拉科合上手上的书，哈利已经吧外衣都脱光了，正扒拉着棉被往里面钻。他挥着魔杖叠好被弟弟扔在地上的衣物，“你今晚打算睡这儿？”

黑发少年把头拱在枕头里哼了几声没说话。

“你今天都没来看我比赛。”哈利的声音闷闷的。

“抱歉。”德拉科坐到床边摸了摸弟弟一如既往凌乱的黑发，“恭喜你们获得了魁地奇杯。你知道，今天大部分七年级学生都在忙毕业舞会的事……”

哈利挣脱他的手坐起身来，德拉科发现他上身只穿了件半透明的真丝睡衣。

“你邀请了谁？是不是帕金森？”

听出哈利语气里明显的警觉和敌意，德拉科叹口气摇头。“不是她。是拉文克劳的一个七年级女生，你应该不认识。”

哈利一直以来都对潘西有一种莫名的排斥，他进入七年级以来表现得尤为明显。好像哈利自从升入五年级后就变得和以前不太一样了，他想，是不是因为年纪到了要恋爱了？

“我听说乔治邀请了一个五年级的学生。”哈利的眼里有些他不太看得懂的神情，德拉科目光扫到少年袒露的锁骨和胸口，下意识地移开了眼。

“……那个女生，她是你女朋友吗？”

“不是。”德拉科有些被逗乐了，“你怎么这么关心我的舞伴？怕你哥哥被人抢走吗？”

哈利钻进他怀里没吭声。德拉科抬手捏捏少年的后颈，“我们哈利现在有喜欢的人了吗。”

毛茸茸的黑脑袋在他手掌下僵了一瞬，上下点了点又急急地左右摇晃几下。德拉科轻笑出声，把企图当鸵鸟的弟弟拽起来坐在自己怀里：“到底有没有啊？我记得你好像还没告诉我你暑假那次梦到谁了，嗯？”

哈利只是摇头，坚决不开口。寝室里的烛光偏暗沉，德拉科看不真切哈利的神情，他觉得自己好像看到小孩的腮帮红红的，但也许那只是光影的错觉。

情窦初开的小毛孩。

德拉科见多了身边人被所谓爱情冲昏了头脑的样子，哈利这欲盖弥彰的青涩反应根本骗不到他半分。他是有些好奇究竟是哪个魅力十足的小姑娘捕获了他优秀弟弟的心，想到直到现在还十分依赖他的弟弟未来也会成家立业，有欣慰又有种说不上来的感觉。

“你毕业以后，要做什么？”哈利把头抵在他肩膀上。

“还没想好。如果N.E.W.T.s考得好的话应该会去魔法部吧。”

他摸了摸靠在肩颈处的脑袋。德拉科大概能猜到哈利在想些什么，毕竟这个弟弟是那么依赖他。别人开玩笑说格兰芬多的黄金男孩什么都好，就是和斯莱特林私交过密有“通敌嫌疑”。当然，那个斯莱特林就是他。

起初哈利来找他时还有些胆怯，次数多了之后小狮子大大咧咧直率无畏的个性就显现出来了，总是理直气壮地赖在蛇窝里，要哥哥教他魔药，要哥哥帮他抄魔法史。

朋友总是调侃德拉科带了个小拖油瓶，总是说“你的小麻烦精又来了”。他倒是不在意，但如果哈利听到了搞不好会被踢一顿。斯莱特林的同学们有苦不能言，因为无论这个讨厌的格兰芬多小坏蛋如何作恶，他们的马尔福级长都不会给他扣半分。

“你以后会离开我吗。”

哈利的声音很轻很含糊，像是含在嘴里的雪糕。

十八岁的德拉科还不明白弟弟如同叹息般问句的含义，于是他说，不会。他想不明白哈利怎么会觉得自己可能离开他。

现在他明白了。

14

梦里的霍格沃茨美得夺人呼吸。

黑发绿眼的男孩不顾众人惊异的目光，兴高采烈地把格兰芬多的魁地奇围巾套到金发斯莱特林的脖子上，理直气壮地要求他给自己加油。

他说，德拉科是我的哥哥。

可他是个斯莱特林，有人说，在决战回合给死敌对手加油不太合适吧？

给我弟弟加油，没什么不合适的。德拉科说，但我只给哈利加油，我不会给格兰芬多加油。

黑发男孩听闻立刻扑上去打他，后者笑着连连讨饶。

……

“哈利！”

火焰从金发少年的耳朵和鼻子里钻出来，哄笑声像漫天的糖果充满了整个大堂，德拉科脸涨得通红，始作俑者在桌子另一边捂着肚子笑得上气不接下气。

“梅林，”哈利抹了把笑出来的眼泪，“发明辣椒小顽童的人简直是天才。”

德拉科轻飘飘地看他一眼，在几秒后响起的“嘿！你不能这样！”的破音呼喊中悠然自得地吃起晚餐。

发明塔朗泰拉舞这个咒语的人也是天才呢。

……

“害怕了吗，波特？”

德拉科站在梯子上对魔法小白痴哈利笑得一脸得意，哈利望着梯子顶端黑黝黝的洞口和颤颤巍巍摇晃着的支架，瞪了他一眼。

“你想得美。”

德拉科挑起眉，看着那小个子的男孩艰难地扒着梯子向自己靠近，在他差点掉下去时勾起嘴角一把抓住男孩的手臂。

“抓紧了，小笨蛋。”

……

“我想和你一起去上学。”

“不行的，你还不是大孩子。”德拉科握住弟弟抓着自己袍子的手，“你才九岁，还有两年呢。”

哈利撅起嘴哼哼。“那你要给我写信。”

“嗯，我会给你寄恶作剧产品的，然后让爸爸妈妈把你哭鼻子的样子拍下来。”

“……”

“喂……喂，你别真哭啊。嘿，哈利……我还是会回来的好吗？……”

……

这是什么？

纸鹤。

你叠的吗？

不，我哥哥给我的。

马尔福？他会叠这种东西，还叠这么多？

他当然会，因为我喜欢啊。

啧，又没人和你抢，别这么戒备地看着我。

切，他心想，你想抢也不会成功的，反正德拉科一定会再给我叠新的，哥哥永远也不会被抢走的。

……

黑夜安静的注视下，青年的睫毛不安稳地颤动，泪水的痕迹干涸在脸上。

如果时间能永远停留在那时候就好了。

没有十五岁，没有那个夏夜，没有那场事故，没有掏空身心的苦恋。

十年的依恋是那人许他的镜花水月，他多想只做他的弟弟，一辈子只做他天真无邪的弟弟。

15

婚礼前夜。

马尔福庄园各处都挂起了美丽的花束，用作礼堂的大厅灯火通明，几十张圆桌上整齐地铺着雪白桌布，魔法点缀的装饰物绽放在宽敞的空间里，小精灵们和两家的亲属有条不紊地忙碌着，整个庄园上下蒸腾着欢乐与期冀。

夜深，西翼的书房窗口透出点点微弱的亮光。

德拉科坐在桌前，烛光的投影在墙上摇曳，把纸鹤的影子拉得很长很长。

浑浊的光线晃动起来，有人悄无声息地靠近了。他抬起头，烛光照映着一双熟悉又陌生的绿眸，火烧似的亮。

订婚日后就再没出现过的哈利站在他面前，手里捧着什么东西，身上仅有一件单衣，窗口溜进的寒风簌簌地吹拂起单薄的衣料，好像要把他吹倒。

好瘦啊。

德拉科几乎不敢看着面前的人。即使在最糟糕的日子里，他也从没见过哈利此刻的模样。他的弟弟是长出锋利头角的幼鹿，他本该无忧无虑地在洒满阳光的草坪上自由自在地奔跑。

他撇开眼去，心口钝钝的。

“德拉科。”

哈利的声音很低、很沉，更像是破碎的叹声。暖黄的烛光染红了他的眼角，泛起潮湿的迷烟，如火焰蒸起的雾气，模糊了男人的视线。

病恹恹的幼鹿是易碎的瓷娃娃，漂亮得胆战心惊。

“哥哥……”

这呼唤像被拖在汽车后拽了三英里一样支离破碎，德拉科反应过来时自己已经把哈利拉进了一个紧实的怀抱，怀里的人僵硬片刻，颤颤巍巍的手臂也环上了他的后背。

“你要结婚了。”

哈利抬起头看他，澄明如镜的绿眼不复往日光泽，像碎成千片的宝石。德拉科的呼吸停滞了。喉咙里堵着的肿块让他无法开口应答哪怕一声“嗯”。幽暗的烛火掩映下，那一瞬间的心悸骤停，他迷雾似的心房忽然一片清明。

他就是知道了。

多年来他以“哥哥”和“弟弟”的身份抵挡那些隐隐约约看到的东西，他不愿意挖开自己去看的东西，那些隐藏心底把他吓坏了的东西。

那些此时此刻即使追悔也莫及的东西。

哈利身上最阴暗灰色的部分，那些让别人提心吊胆地提醒德拉科不能再溺爱他的细碎玻璃，又何尝不是他自己身体里潜伏的巨兽。

可他是个懦夫，他从来没有勇气直面它，更别提接纳它、驯养它、放出它。

哈利从他的怀抱里挣脱开来，把手里捧着的东西轻轻地放在桌面上。那是一个不大不小的玻璃罐子，里面装满了折叠起来的纸片，德拉科对它们再熟悉不过。

纸鹤。出自他手的纸鹤。

每一只，被哈利像珍宝似的收藏起来的每只纸鹤，都躺在那老旧的罐子里。

现在这巨兽要从内部吞噬他了。

“你心跳好快啊。”

暖黄的光影在哈利的面庞上摇曳。

“……我知道。”

你太漂亮了。

哈利垂下眼眸，发出很小的叹声。

他的手搭在男人的皮带上，德拉科张了张口，没有出声。他该阻止他的，可他做不到。

哈利低着头怔愣片刻，忽然崩溃地哽咽出声。

“对不起。”混沌的声线如烟灰，几乎听不清。

德拉科想说你不要说对不起，该说这句话的人是我，但他发不出声音。

哈利蹲下来，摸索着解开他的皮带。他盖在口鼻上的手像寒风落叶似的发抖。

有什么东西在他们之间裂开了。像碎裂的镜子，或者湖里搅乱的月光，都不再有回头的可能。

他颤抖着扯下面前的内裤，包裹着的性器弹出来，深红的龟头颤颤巍巍地翘起，弹在他鼻子底下。哈利张开嘴含住它，感受它在自己嘴里愈加充血、变硬。他听到头顶传来德拉科的抽气声。

没有任何经验的青年技术生涩，哈利毫无章法地吞吐着嘴里越来越硬的阴茎，马眼里流出的前液打湿他的舌苔、浸满整个口腔，那味道是咸腥的，他并不觉得讨厌。这是德拉科的味道，他甘之如饴。

他尝试着吞进更多，却不可避免地出现了咽反应，几声干呕吓得德拉科抓着他的头发想让他停下，可哈利执意抓着他的根部不肯放手。完全勃起的阴茎又粗又长，哈利被顶到喉口逼出了眼泪。

他终于触到了肖想多年的东西，此刻德拉科心甘情愿地在他的服侍下情动，口中滚烫的阴茎比梦中幻想的好上千百倍，他用手抚弄根部的囊袋，鼻子埋在阴毛间，他的五感全部被德拉科的味道占领，但他却感受不到一丝喜悦。

哈利闭上眼睛，大滴的泪水从眼角溢出，沿着脸颊滑落。

德拉科低头看伏在自己腿间的黑发青年，他想擦拭掉哈利脸上大片湿漉漉的泪痕，可他不敢触碰他。眼泪从他自己的眼眶无声流落。他没有资格触碰哈利。

体内咆哮的巨兽撕咬他的心脏，生疼地滴着血。

他的弟弟在给他口交，他吮吸他的性器就好像这是他赖以生存的养料，好像他生来就是为了含着他的阴茎，让它勃起、射精、再勃起。德拉科觉得自己硬得发疼。

临界点很快到来了，哈利固执地咬着他，一滴不漏地吞下被释放的灼热，滚烫的泪水和咸腥的液体一同顺着下巴滚落。

他松开手站起来，眼睛通红，声音哑得不像话。

“对不起，我不是个好弟弟。祝你幸福，哥哥。”

德拉科眼睁睁看着哈利转身离去，他走得好快，快得让他不再有思考的余地。

收纳于玻璃罐里的纸鹤们不知何时挣脱了束缚，绕着影影绰绰的烛焰一圈圈地翻飞，越飞越低，像落了满地的花瓣，在阴影里一点点化成灰烬。

从此无痕。

16

香槟在他身后合着礼炮欢快地炸开，气泡混合着宾客的祝福，融进满堂飘扬的玫瑰花瓣。

哈利一身纯白正装，静静地坐在伴郎席上，像个漂亮的木偶。德拉科专注地看着他，仿佛要把青年身上的每个细微之处都深深地刻入脑海。

舞会在紧锣密鼓地准备，乐队的长号手在做简单的调音，那个幸运的女人穿着洁白的婚纱像一只白鸟穿梭在林间啁啾作响。一切都蒸腾着幸福，几乎模糊了哈利的眼镜。

他透过垂下的睫毛看自己穿着礼服的哥哥，心口已经感觉不到疼痛。德拉科还是那么帅气，那么令人心动，他是全场的焦点，他一直都是。

伴郎致辞。

哈利站在台上，脸上带着浅浅的微笑，致辞真诚滴水不漏。他感谢了马尔福家族多年来对他的养育之恩，感谢了马尔福夫妇对他一再的关照与容忍，还有德拉科十几年如一日的兄长的庇护。他的声音如同一杯温和的醇酒。

随后，这杯酒尖锐地掉在地上，碎片飞溅，浸染了整个心脏。

他说，“我爱你，德拉科。愿你幸福，长长久久。”

台下的喝彩响彻礼堂，哈利鞠了一躬走下台。他在人群的边缘驻足片刻，回头，森林绿撞上滂湃的灰蓝，嘴角勾起一个几乎看不出的微小弧度。

德拉科注视着他一步步向门外走去。

他总说德拉科要离开他，到头来，德拉科却觉得自己才是那个更需要对方的人。

哈利终于像断线的风筝一样离开了他。德拉科无缘无故地想到一个画面，是他们曾经玩的草地。天一样蓝，草一样绿，只有一地落花，血一样染红了大地。

“德拉科？”

阿斯托利亚在叫他，声音温和，仿佛在提醒他该回神了，“舞会要开始了。”

他握住妻子的手，目光最后一次停留在空荡的门廊。

“知道了，这就来。”

尾声

“爸爸，这是谁呀？”

金发灰眼的小男孩指着书架最顶层的相框问道。

修长的手指划过落着细密灰尘的框面，勾勒一条浅浅的痕迹，黑发少年朝相框外的人笑得明媚。

“他是，这世界上除你之外，我最爱的人。”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 碎碎念的后记：
> 
> 沙雕傻白甜作者第一次尝试写BE，感觉…不怎么成功hh  
> 说实话这个脑洞也不知道怎么出来的，一开始只是想写写看病歪歪的小哈利，结果后来变成了ghs，再后来为了把黄色和正文连起来变成填坑火葬场。好在写了半个月总算写完了，真的是足足卡了半个月，还是我太菜了把控不好，害。  
> 有很多不合理和累赘的地方，请多多包涵。我写虐文真的还是不太行，写出来感觉都不怎么虐，以后不写了hhh


End file.
